sarah vs babysitting
by xcait geekx
Summary: Sarah is forced to babysit 4 month old Matthew Jones after all its a matter of national security
1. Chapter 1

Sarah Vs Babysitting

Chater one

Sarah was finishing up her shift at orange orange when her phone started to ring,

"Walker secure"

"Agent walker i have a very important mission for you, as you know we managed to capture a rather important member of Fulcrum, Celia Jones CIA. However she has only agreed to give us the names of her fellow rouge agents as long as we can guarente her child, one Matthew Jones safety till we can securely get her out of the country in 3 days time." Beckman paused and Sarah jumped at the chance to talk.

"What exactly are you asking of me, mam?"

"it will be up to you to insure the safety of the Matthew until the needed time, you shall pick up the child from a CIA holding base at 18:00 tonight any problems with that?"

Sarah pulled a face and silently cursed, she never said no to a mission but this, she couldn't care for a child plus she had a cover date with Chuck,his sister Ellie and her fiance at 7 there was no way she could do it with a baby to take care of.

"General, with all due respect i dont think im best for this mission, i have no experience with children and i have a cover date with Chuck , I mean the intersect and his sister tonight i cant exactly turn up with a infant and expect them to not notice. Its just impractical for me right now is there no one else more suitable to care for the child till then?" Sarah tried using her most professional voice but it clearly was not working for her, she knew how she must have sounded and hated it but she was clearly not fit for this mission and she knew it.

"Im afraid that you are the only person available to collect the child and that can be trusted not to be Fulcrum, as for your cover story as far as the intersect's family are conserned the baby is your nephew and your sister has asked you to look after him while away for a conference, im sure you can improvise the rest after all your a proffesional are you not? I'm sure you can handle one small baby for a few days, right?" Sarah winced at the tone the General was using.

"Cause where am i picking up the child from?" Sarah started to walk briskly to her car preparing to leave as it was all ready 5 and she still needed to speak to Chuck and cancel the date with Ellie and Awesome.

"The adress is being sent to your phone as we speak, when you arrive there you should find all the equiptment needed over the next 3 days. I expect to not speak to you until your debriefing in 3 days time good luck Walker Beckman out."

Sarah rushed her way over to her apartment to change, throughing on the first clean clothes she found she ran out the door ringing Chuck's phone as she went,

"Come on chuck pick up, pick up ..... oh hey yeah everythings fine well its not, but nothing serious, its just i cant make it to dinner tonight, oh im fine it's just CIA stuff, so you know the usual look its kind of complicated but i will tell you about it later just tell Ellie im sorry i cant make it and will be by soon, ok see you in a bit bye" Sighing she continued to drive towards her destination.

Pulling into the quiet suburban street Sarah parked her porshe and glanced around servailling the area, determening it all clear she began to wonder down the road towards the small house she was suposidley picking up the child from, she paused for a second to take in the house it was nothing sspecial but had a slight homey feeling towards it, medium sized, with a small drive way up to the house.

Knocking sharply on the door three times as directed it was just moments before it was opened only slightly, she could her the familiar snap of gun being loaded and then the low growl that followed,

"Show me your ID," the voiced barked and it was all Saah could do to not roll her eyes she flashed him her CIA badge casually and waited for the scrape of the chain being taken off. The door finally opened fully to show a tall, fair haired man with peircing green eyes and a serious expression on his face.

"Agent Walker we've been expecting you the asset is upstairs second door on the left we have sent all needed equiptment to your hotel room it should be there when you return," and with that he turned and left int he opposite direction dissapearing down a corridor, Sarah headed straight upstairs to collect her asset. Ever since she met Chuck she could never quite get used to calling people assets again it just didnt feel right.

Making her way into a small nursery, she saw the infant lay sleeping peacefully in his crib, she was shocked at how much younger he was than she originally thought. She knew she was getting a child but he couldnt have been more than 4 months at the least. She really was not trained to deal with someone this young and innocent. Taking down an entire group of french rebel terrorists she could do but caring for this tiny person for 3 days well she was honestly scared, what if she dropped him he was so small he would simply shatter.

He had light blonde hair that sat in cute little wavy tuffs and his tiny body contrasted with the bed in which he lay. he was wrapped in a baby blue blanket with she noticed MJ sewn into it in gold. She scooped him up with shaky hands and carefully strapped him into the car seat sat next to his bed. Tucking him in safely she spotted a small fluffy brown bair sat the corner of his crib one of the ears well chewed and looking a little worse for wear she grabbed it and carried Matthew out of the room. Checking the hallway was safe she continued towards the fromt door and finaly to her car when she noticed an extremely large bag sat on the back seat overflowing with baby items. Surely someone this small didnt need all that especially as she knew there was more back at her hotel room. Sighing she gentlely lowered the tiny blue bundle into the car and strapped him in making sure he was safe and not being sufficated by his blanket she set off towards her hotel room.

Half way through the journey Matthew had appeared to have woken up and it seemed he wanted to make his point clear as he let a loud cry and unfortunalety for Sarah he would not stop. Not even when she got him out of his car seat and carried him upstairs, not before getting a lot of evil looks from everyone in the lobby. He still would not stop crying and she had tried everything feeding him; he wasnt hungry; changing him that just made him cry harder; playing with him; he just wasnt interested.

Finally after a hour of non stop crying she caved and grabbed all the things she thought he might need and left in search of back up.

She pulled up at Chuck's apartment complex without even realising she was there, the lights were on that was a good sign. Throwing Matthew's huge baby bag over her shoulder she scooped up the infant and headed towards their front door. Shifting Matthew in her arms so she could knock, he was still sobbing when Chuck came to the door. To say he looked shocked would have been an understatement ,it wasnt everyday you saw sarah walker holding a baby at his front door, she had a sheepish smile on her face and all she said was,

"i need help."


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah Vs Babysitting

Chapter 2

A/N thanks for your reviews much appreciated now have a decent pc to write this on so i can do a spell check first as i know it annoys some people a lot so. so here is the new chapter hope you like it.

"I need help." Sarah stood starring into Chuck's eyes and trying to control the still crying Matthew,

"well you better come on in then" Chuck stood to the side allowing her a clear passage into the apartment. Giving him a brief smile she walked into the living room and turned to talk to Chuck,

"Where are Awesome and Ellie?" she had noticed there absence and thought it was probably for the best. One less person to lie too, well two in their case.

"They went out to dinner, i told them that i didn't want to ruin their evening because you couldn't make it. Oh and by the way i know this may sound like an unusual question but why is there a crying baby in your arms?" Chuck gave her a questioning look and went to take the child from her arms reaching out for Matthew, Sarah's instincts kicked in and she pulled him closer and started to back away. It was stupid Chuck would not harm him, hell he'd probably get him to stop crying as Sarah had proved she clearly would make an unfit mother she had had him for barely 3 hours and he had done nothing but cry the entire time. Giving in she handed him over to Chuck's waiting arms and collapsed onto the couch with a very loud sigh.

Watching in amazement as Chuck rocked Matthew gently and cooed at him as the infant started to calm his cries became nothing more than hiccups with the occasional sob.

"How the hell did you do that I've been trying to get him to shut up for hours, he just cried harder"

"First answer my question who is this?" he gestured at Matthew while continuing to rock him carefully.

"That is Matthew Jones, he is the son of a Celia Jones a ..." before she could finish Chuck started sprouting out information,

"Shes a top CIA agent, was the leader of operation Blackbird, recently retired to take care of her son Matthew, oh and shes a very high up member of FULCRUM, wait what are you doing with her son?"

"As i was trying to say she is a ex CIA agent who we captured a few days ago she has agreed with us that if we secure her sons safety for the 3 days till we can get her out of the country then she will give us names and places of the top Fulcrum agents and where their meeting next, if she tells us the truth it could be the biggest hit to Fulcrum ever!" The enthusiasm in Sarah's voice was almost overflowing.

"Wait **if**, what if shes lies you've done all this for nothing and what am i supposed to tell my sister how do you explain the sudden appearance of an infant?"

Sarah just starred at Chuck for a moment contemplating what to say,

"First of if she does not tell us the truth then we keep her son till she feels like talking, as for your sister as far as she is concerned Matthew is my nephew, who I'm looking after while my sister is away at a business conference because her babysitter has canceled on her and I was the closest family that could take him,"

"Wow you really thought that one out, so why was the little guy crying so badly?" he turned to face Matthew and said in what Sarah would come to name the 'annoying baby' voice

"Is your aunty Sarah a nasty pasty?" he cooed

"Hey I'm not a 'Nasty pasty' I'm just not great with kids and he woke up and nothing I tried would make him shut up"

Chuck raised his eyebrows and replied

"would the fact his diaper is soaked through make you understand why and he probably wants to be fed when did you feed him last?"

"I tried like 3 times an hour ago but he wouldn't drink and they said they fed him like and ten minutes before I picked him up and for your information I checked his diaper before we left and it was fine!"

Sarah was getting defensive about being accused of being a bad babysitter(even if she was, she did not appreciate it being pointed out especially by mister perfect parent over there)

Chuck went and sat next to her and swapped Matthew over in his arms,

"Hey I wasn't trying to insult you I know kids aren't your specialty but you are amazing at other things and I have no doubt you will get the hang of this, after all if you can learn to be an awesome knife throwing ninja you will get this trust me. And till then you have me to help you,"

He pulled her into a awkward one sided hug doing the best he could with a baby in his arms,

"we really need to change him and get him fed before he falls asleep he must have tired himself out crying like that."

Sarah made a incoherent grumble as she was currently to busy enjoying Chuck's hug and the wonder of the crook in his neck she had found to bury her head in.

"Sarah can you hold him for me while I fish out all the stuff we will need and get his bottle ready?"

"Um are you sure he seems to be pretty happy staying with you there, I don't want to upset him again" she had a vulnerable look on her face which Chuck did not get to see very often usually agent Walker covered that but this was Sarah and she was clearly uncomfortable with Matthew.

"Come on you wont get any better without practice, here I will only be a second I promise."

With that he passed over Matthew into Sarah's uncertain arms and dove into the humongous baby bag.

"Jeez this thing is huge does he really need all this stuff? He's so tiny.!"

Laughing Sarah just stared down at the baby in her arms who was contently playing with a curl if her blond hair,

"You should see how much more stuff us at my hotel room it's stupid."

Chuck grinned as he wondered into the kitchen baby bottle in hand, he returned seconds later, the sound of the microwave buzzing from the kitchen.

"Hey buddy, what do you say we get you all nice and changed," he carefully scooped Matthew out of Sarah arms and onto his changing mat, Sarah automatically missed the warmth of his little body but could help but laugh at Chuck's attempt to get his baby grow off.

"Having trouble over there?" she leaned over his shoulder and watched as he wrestled with the poppers on his clothes,

"you are so doing this next time and I think I might laugh at you the whole time. See how you like it" he replied while sticking his tongue out at her before turning back to the task at hand.

Sarah just rolled her eyes and continued to watch over his shoulder.

Suddenly a trail of yellow liquid flew up and into Chuck's direction, hitting him square on the chest soaking him.

"Eww thats disgusting!" Sarah jumped backwards to avoid getting peed on like Chuck had,

"I'm all wet this is grouse, Sarah can you take him and watch him till I get changed?" Chuck leaned over to her as she let out a squeal.

"Eww chuck get off! I don't want to get all wet your disgusting!" she squirmed on the couch trying to escape his soggy grip and failing miserably.

Fleeing her prison on the couch, she ran for cover in the kitchen unfortunately she was trapped in the door way by Chuck's very soggy chest.

Chuck started chasing her round the living room laughing at her childish behavior and squeals, he had her cornered and just as he scooped her up and was squeezing her against his chest he heard a very unsubtle cough from over by the front door.

Sure enough they turned round and saw a very amused looking Ellie and Awesome starring at them open mouthed and eyebrows raised. It was at this moment Matthew decided to make his presence known. All heads in the room turned towards the bundle lay on the coffee table.

"Um Chuck why is there a naked baby on our coffee table? And why are you so wet" Ellie took a step closer to Matthew as she talked, starring down at him.

"Oh that there is Matthew, Sarah's nephew. He is why she couldn't make it to dinner earlier as for me being wet, Matthew over there decided he couldn't wait till I put a new diaper on him."

"Sarah was meant to finish changing him but we got a little distracted..." Chuck trailed off and scooped up the naked infant and rocked him again.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I couldn't make it my sister literally dumped him on me she is away at a business conference in Arizona and her baby sitter went into early labor, I ended up with him . And when he wouldn't stop crying I came to Chuck for help, he's really good with kids."

"Well thats just awesome Chuck, why don't we leave you guys to it i need to get her to bed anyway we have an early shift tomorrow, night guys good luck with the little one," and with that Awesome led Ellie into their bedroom.

Chuck let out a loud sigh and lay a now quiet Matthew back down and finished getting him dressed.

"There we are buddy, all nice and clean finally. Wish I could say the same about me though. Sarah can you take him off me please, so I can go reheat his bottle. It's probably gone cold by now."

As Chuck walked out the room to sort out his bottle Sarah picked up Matthew and let out a long sigh,

"This is going to be an interesting three days."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry to leave it there but had to stop somewhere, (my fingers hurt) Lol. Hope you like it please Review they really do help.


End file.
